


a little sunshine

by theamazingkrypto



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingkrypto/pseuds/theamazingkrypto
Summary: Kara brings Lucy Burger King. It's cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a slight AU where James and Lucy broke up a little earlier and/or Lucy stayed at CatCo a little longer. Lucy still doesn't know Kara is Supergirl.

A single, quiet thud sounds from her door, followed by two louder ones, as if the person on the other side had been afraid of knocking too hard. Lucy sighs, dragging her hand through her hair. The pen she forgot to put down digs into her scalp.

"Oh. Um." The voice is so clearly Kara's. Lucy imagines her pushing up her glasses. "I can come back later, if you're busy?"

"No, no." Lucy waves her hand, even though Kara can't see her. "Come in."

The knob stops twisted half-way as Kara hesitates, before she opens the door and pushes in. Lucy smiles softly at her, gesturing for her to take a seat. "I thought that you were Kelly, here to give me more work." Lucy squints at her suspiciously. "Please tell me you're not here to give me more work."

Kara shakes her head, smiling. "No. I come bearing more pleasant things." She lifts up two greasy Burger King bags. "Do you like hot dogs?"

"God, yes. I'm starved."

Kara chuckles as she sits down, clearing away some of Lucy's papers to make space for the bags. "I figured. You've been holed up in here for hours."

Lucy squints at the clock. "Is it lunch time already?"

"Past it." Kara reaches over to hand Lucy a hot dog before pulling out her own. "Hence my offerings of lunch. And!" She holds up her hand before delving it back into the bag. "I got you a breakfast sandwich too, because I know you didn't eat that either."

The fact that Kara cares is touching. Her heart swells as she accepts her breakfast sandwich, smiling down goofily at it. "Thank you, Kara," Lucy says honestly. She unwraps her hot dog, taking a bite. "Not that I'm complaining, but why Burger King? Why not Noonan's?"

A drip of - relish, maybe? - falls from Kara's hot dog and her hand quickly shoots up to catch it. She wipes off her mouth with a napkin (there's still a small bit of onion stuck to the corner of her mouth; it's...distracting when Kara's tongue peeks out to lick it off) before answering. "I can't exactly afford Noonan's all the time. I pretty much live off of Burger King's five for four."

Lucy fondly watches Kara take a large bite of her hot dog. "I guess not." Maybe she should talk to Cat about Kara getting a raise...She folds a napkin to put her ketchup on, dipping a fry in it. "How did you know I hadn't had breakfast?"

Kara shrugs, pushing up her glasses. "You looked tired. You always look tired when you haven't eaten."

Lucy cocks her head to the side, studying her friend. The first time Kara had absentmindedly handed her half a doughnut, James and Winn had gawked for a good three minutes. "She never shares her food with anyone," James had said as they left Kara's apartment. (There was an awkward amount of space between them as they walked down the stairwell.) "She must really like you."

Lucy herself has a certain affection for Kara. It's gotten to the point where a single one of Kara's smiles could brighten her whole day. And this? Lucy will be grinning about this lunch for the whole week.

"Kara," She says.

Her gaze snaps from her - is that her second hot dog? - to Lucy. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me about Superlane on tumblr [**@theamazingkrypto**](https://theamazingkrypto.tumblr.com) ****
> 
> Reviews really do mean a lot to me!


End file.
